


all that's mine I'll surely give

by twistedingenue



Series: adore and be adored [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Power Dynamics, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you think this is a little, I don’t know, ostentatious?” Darcy smoothes down the dress that Pepper has given to her to wear tonight. Pepper is in shiny black, expensive in tailoring but sedate in color and style. Darcy’s dress is long and form-fitting, scales of black and gold in scalloped edges, like the tender decorations on a deco high rise. And daring, backless down to her ass, just so that everyone knows that she can’t have a speck of undergarments on.</p><p>Pepper doesn’t wear any jewelry, tonight her greatest accessory is Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's mine I'll surely give

“Don’t you think this is a little, I don’t know, ostentatious?” Darcy smoothes down the dress that Pepper has given to her to wear tonight. Pepper is in shiny black, expensive in tailoring but sedate in color and style. Darcy’s dress is long and form-fitting, scales of black and gold in scalloped edges, like the tender decorations on a deco high rise. And daring, backless down to her ass, just so that everyone knows that she can’t have a speck of undergarments on.

Pepper doesn’t wear any jewelry, tonight her greatest accessory is Darcy.

“No, I think I’m well-adorned,” Pepper replies, “You might be missing a few details.”

Darcy has no idea what she could be missing. She’s be gaudy if it weren’t for Pepper’s good taste. She’s had Darcy’s hair pulled up, so that every inch of the skin of her back is showing, and bars of diamonds hang at her ears. “What could I possibly be missing from this getup?”

Pepper raises her eyebrows and tuts, “Getting close to being cross there, pet? Are you regretting our arrangement? You say the word and you’re released. You can even keep the job, no hard feelings.”

Darcy swallows down hard, chastised by Pepper’s words. She has, in the past few months, made the society and gossip pages in equal parts. She’s introduced as a high level employee, an assistant, a friend, and dismissed as nothing more than part of Stark’s perceived flagrant unfaithfulness. Her mother has called her, demanding explanations, and the amount of people sending friend requests to her Facebook has tripled. She’s turned down every single one.  
She does not consider herself shallow or vain, but the beautiful clothes and jewelry nearly make up for the trouble.

But then, she’s also discovered the wonder of letting herself be taken care of. She doesn’t have to worry — oh sure, her work is hard. She might be pampered, but she’s also challenged intellectually. And then later, she doesn’t really have to worry about thinking too much. Pepper will tell her what she needs to do. 

She’s even learned to tone down the sarcasm, just a little bit, “No ma’am. What am I missing?”

This is the first party, first function that she’s going to without Tony Stark has part of the background noise. She’s explicitly Pepper’s addition to the guest list, and in many ways it feels like her real debut, and a show of possession. Pepper walks over, still in her bare feet, and and bends down to carefully hike up the skirt of Darcy’s dress and run her hand up her thigh and over her ass. Pepper’s close scrutiny of her body has stopped being surprising, and now she can focus on the pure pleasure of it. Pepper doesn’t waste her moment and she cups and parts her cheeks to flit her finger lightly over the pucker of Darcy’s ass. “I admit, I thought briefly of working you up and plugging you for the night,” her hand drops, she sets the dress back down with care, “But that’s a little too obvious.”

“It does seem more like something Tony would do,” Darcy says, wondering just what possibly could be going through Pepper’s head if that is what she decided against.

Pepper chuckles and sighs, “Tony is rather obvious at times. He’d probably want to fuck you first, but I wouldn’t want that,” she wrinkles her nose, “You’re mine, not his. He gets to play with my pet with my permission.” Something that is abundantly clear. Pepper and Tony are partners, equals. Darcy is not, but that doesn’t mean Darcy’s body is a free-for-all for Tony’s desires. It’s a line of demarcation that is not crossed.

Pepper opens a drawer in a nearby desk, pulling out a slim jewelry box, black, without a label. Darcy’s already wearing thousands of dollars on her ears. Another gift from Pepper, from early on in the arrangement. Not every piece of jewelry she wears she gets to keep, but whenever she does, it comes in these plain and unassuming boxes. But she does wonder what gets to compete with the dress.

Pepper looks girlish when she turns around to open the case, just as happy to be giving jewelry as she is in wearing her own. The necklace is a stunning diamond choker, set in silver mesh, and pavé-set diamonds, in bars much like her earrings, every inch or so. But the clasp gives away it’s true meaning, that it’s not a necklace, but a collar. Attached to the clasp is an obvious padlock charm. Darcy sucks in her breath, “This isn’t obvious?”

“You might be right. But it certainly is prettier. Let me put it on you, Darcy?”

She’s Pepper’s girl, she’s not going to say no. Pepper carefully lays the necklace around her neck, snug and tight as she adjusts the clasp. As Pepper goes to find her shoes, Darcy looks at herself in the mirror. Next to Pepper, she’s terribly ostentatious and showy. She’s the flash of the lights compared to Pepper’s steady elegance. What could Pepper possibly be thinking, dressing her up like this? 

“You’re worried,” Pepper says, slipping into her shoes, “What have I told you about worry?”

“That it’s going to give my face lines? No wait, that was my mother.” Darcy’s toned down the sarcasm, but only so much. That’s okay. Pepper likes sarcasm. She has a type.

“Pet?” Pepper’s voice has an edge to it, one that chills Darcy, “What have I told you about worrying?”

“To let myself trust you.” Darcy repeats out loud. An early lesson, and hard won. The sex is the easy part of this relationship, but to let Pepper ease the worry and anxiety of her life away is harder.

“Will you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Darcy nods her head and takes a deep breath. She’ll trust Pepper’s judgement of the situation and clear her head for the party ahead. Pepper leans down, kisses Darcy sweetly, then calls down for the car and makes the finishing touches to her own hair and makeup while they wait. 

The party is not a particularly large one. Ostensibly a benefit, but the cause is secondary to the socializing and the only money really being raised is in solicitations from the charities represented. Pepper lists details about the people who will likely be in attendance. Many Darcy has met at other functions. It’s mostly a roster of higher-up in big companies, actors on the B-list, and highly prized darling artists, and people whose job seems is just to be rich and throw parties. Pepper has helped Darcy with how to act, who to talk to, how to be both kind and welcoming and also make it clear that she is uninterested in what some drunk lout has to say.

There’s a new rule tonight, and it makes Darcy nervous. 

“Also,” Pepper added, as if it were nothing as they got out of the car, “If someone asks about your ….status with me, there’s no lying. You are with me tonight. No wriggle words.”

The dress, the necklace, the rules. Peppers pushing a confrontation, because she’s always been told to say something along the lines of “Pepper’s my mentor and dear friend.” Or “Tony’s an asshole and my boss.” And occasionally, “I met them at an Avenger’s party, through Thor,” depending on the crowd. She’s meant to be a spectacle tonight, Pepper’s prize possession and it’s throwing her off her equilibrium.

“Pepper —I,” That’s the wrong tactic to try, because what Darcy wants doesn’t really matter, now does it? “Is this--?”

Pepper eyes her with consideration and caution, “Give me a color, Darcy.”

“Yellow,” Darcy says slowly, “Not for me. I’m okay with being more public,” and she finding as she says it, that it’s the truth. Pepper won’t let this be humiliation, because that’s not what Pepper wants. If she wanted to humiliate someone, she has far more targets on loftier towers, “But doesn’t that drag other people into your bedroom?”

“Would it help if I said that this is a very understanding party?” Pepper looks down at her nails, painted in the same shade of red as Tony’s suits.

“I’m not being set up to star in like, some Upper Floor shit, right? Because that’s going to go right into red territory and you might as well turn this car around.”

Pepper’s eyebrows raise, but Darcy thinks it’s more about suddenly finding a hard limit than about a porn reference. “I am not taking you to a kink party. There’s no sex or demonstrations or anything like that. Just that the hosts and a few of the guests are,” Pepper’s demeanor slips, and her posture turns from proud to guilty, “we’ve talked before. The only people who are there that might get the signals are those that understand where we are coming from, and wouldn’t want their own private lives divulged.” She leans into Darcy’s personal space, “I want everyone to see what a prize I have picked out for my very own. And those fortunate enough to know? I want them to be jealous.”

The words make her feel naked, accepting Pepper’s offer all over again. Fear and trepidation and determination all running through her at once, and it must show, must play somewhere on her face or the slope of her shoulders, because Pepper continues, “Let me do this, and you can name your reward tonight. I’ll be at your leisure.” Pepper’s pink tongue wipes over her mouth and Darcy barely can contain the little jump she makes that puts her at the edge of the seat. Pepper wears the good lipstick, that stays forever, and it doesn’t budge as the woman drags that tongue down the edge of Darcy’s ear and nips the lobe between her teeth. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Darcy says, breathless. Doesn’t even know why she was raising such a fuss, but if she can get a treat out of this, she will do her best.

The party itself is almost a letdown after the way Pepper had built it up. There’s the usual, a nice band, a few people who are almost famous outside of the social and business world. The wine flows like water, the bar is free. It’s a smaller crowd than most of the parties she’s attended, and there’s an element she can’t quite place. Every so often, there seems to a person, and it varies on if it is a man or a woman, that just shines out like a beacon broadcasting to look at them.

It takes Darcy almost half the night, when she’s talked to more people than she usually does, after a pleasant-looking large man looks at her with an indulgent smile. He looks like that uncle that everyone indulges at family reunions, the big nose turning red from too much laughter and far too much to drink and when he asks, “Ahh, and who are you with?” Darcy knows that he knows. And at least some of these stunning people around her are flowers in their partner’s pockets.

“I’m here with Pepper Potts,” Darcy answers, because that’s what she’s supposed to do. She searches out for Pepper, subtle to get her attention.

“With Potts?” He asks, his eyebrows pulling together slightly, “Not Stark?”

“Do you see Mister Stark here tonight?” Darcy says with hopefully, a little bit of humor, “I’m always here with Ms Potts, even if Tony is here as well.”

The man laughs, “Let me, ah, Anna, here she is, my wife.” The man, and Darcy knew he introduced himself, but she can hardly remember the name, she’s heard too many tonight, but Anna is unforgettable. She’s at least as tall as Pepper, but far more formidable in stature, broad in the shoulders and all the way down. Anna’s wearing the deepest red, the color of drying blood, and she looks more dangerous than elegant. And he looks at her with such adoration, and Darcy’s worn that look herself.

Darcy is introduced and Anna has a low, pretty voice, and tells Darcy that her necklace is beautiful and that Pepper has such good taste. Whatever Darcy has said and done tonight, it’s clear she’s measuring up and reflecting well upon Pepper. A blush creeps up on her cheeks, and probably flourishes all the way down.

Anna laughs with kindness, “Ahh, such sweetness. She must do well by you.”

“I like to think so ma’am.” Darcy says with her own broad smile, and Anna is pulled along by her much more social husband. As they walk together, Anna’s grip changes, so that she is holding him by the wrist. 

It’s not like that most of the night. There’s a few other fleeting glances and knowing exchanges, and it’s freeing not to hide their arrangement entirely. It feels less like wearing someone else’s clothing, less like she’s inhabiting a role and more like she’s living her life.

The party winds down, as they usually do. The parties move on to different gatherings or their goodbyes in a trickle. Darcy is considering asking if Pepper would like to go back to the tower now, but stops at a mirror to check her lipstick first.

“You look like a trophy,” a man leans on the slim decorative table beside her, “Like someone should be lifting you up and thanking God to take you home.”

Flattering, but no thank you. She’s got other things on her mind. This man might be the type of guy she’d give a second look to if she was in a bar. But not now, and not when she’s holding herself to a promise from Pepper. “It’s the dress, I know.”

He leans over with a salesman’s smile, “I’m Axel,” Darcy assumes that’s not his real name, because it’s a terrible name, “And I’d love to be the man thanking God I get to take you home.”

“No thank you, I’m here with someone.”

Axel looks her up and down, never quite getting to her face, and focusing on the necklace. He tilts his head, “I could talk with whoever brought you, see if he’s up for a trade, perhaps?

“I really don’t think she’d be interested.” Darcy tries to move away, but Axel grabs her by the wrist, trying to get her to stay, “Excuse me!” she says louder. The place isn’t deserted yet, someone will overhear if she can’t get him to let her go, “Let me go!”

“Don’t make a scene, I know you girls. You come in for the glamour of this, it doesn’t matter who you are with, why not me for the night?” His good looks turn into slime, and Darcy tries to peel his fingers off of her, but he just grips tighter and her fingertips tingle. 

“Why would she?” Her savior isn’t Pepper, but Anna. Pepper urgently crosses the floor behind her, just close enough to hear Anna’s raised and pointed tone. “Axel, even if Miss Lewis were the type to go home with someone else, why would she chose you. What do you have to offer?”

Axel’s hand releases just as Pepper makes it over, “Clearly our hosts made an error in judgement tonight in the guest list, Mister...?”

“Axel Hartman,” Anna supplies with a smile that only twists up on the left side of her face, “Jimenez Group VP. What a pity that we won’t be doing business with them anymore.”

“A shame really,” Pepper concurs, “Miss Lewis, our car is ready.”

“Wonderful to meet you,” Darcy forces a smile through gritted teeth, rubbing her wrist absently. There can be nobody that misses the way that Pepper guides her out between her and Anna, and rests her hand on the bare skin of her low back.

“I’m kind of jealous,” Darcy says when they are safely back in the car, “Of how easily you can take control of a situation like that, how do you do that?”

Pepper locks her eyes with Darcy’s, “It’s all about power and influence, but also a confidence in yourself and the willingness to make a scene. You’ll have it soon enough, my sweet. You did me proud.”

Pepper keeps a hand on Darcy’s jittering knee the entire way home, except for when she creeps her hand up Darcy’s thigh. Here, this is what Darcy thinks Pepper gets out of their whole relationship. Darcy gets a leg up in life, a sugar mama and a mentorship that other people would work themselves to death for. But Pepper? Pepper doesn’t need more to control, she has more to oversee than any five other people. And she loves Tony and he’d lay down the world for her. Pepper doesn’t love Darcy; not in a lasting way, but what she gets out of their arrangement is stress-free control. The weight of the world doesn’t hinge on what color dress to give Darcy. There’s only pleasure for both of them.

If Pepper wants to fiddle with Darcy’s faddle in the back seat of an expensive car, there’s no harm to it. Darcy sure isn’t going to complain. 

Pepper contents herself with just lightly driving Darcy nuts. Whisper touches combine with rejoicing in the quiet of the car after the glitz of a party , running on the excitement just enough to keep Darcy on the edge of turned on.

“Did you want me to…” Darcy starts to say after the long elevator ride up to the penthouse, “I don’t know, take the dress off?” This is suddenly new. She’s never had the reins before, and she’s not sure she likes it. 

Pepper looks at her kindly, before the heat fills her eyes, “No,” she half-growls. “I like the dress. There’s a reason I picked it out, Miss Lewis, I wanted to see you in it. JARVIS, can you put on Tony’s ridiculous mood lighting?”

The lights shift low and golden, and Darcy’s dress starts to glow. She catches sight of herself in a mirror and she looks soft, diffused in the light, and so very inviting. “So are you still at my leisure tonight, Miss Potts?” Yeah, still can’t stop the sarcasm, but that’s what Pepper gets for choosing Darcy to be her favorite toy.

“Within certain parameters. On the bed, please. Lay down.” Pepper orders via suggestion. Pepper’s so good at that, making orders not sound like orders, but just the natural way of things. Darcy’s done this before, but it’s never been like this — always it’s been doms with more bravado than sense, not really sure of themselves. Never send a man to do a woman’s work. 

So Darcy lays down. Pepper pulls at her legs until her feet touch the ground and the hem of her dress has bunched up under her ass. “Arms up, wrists together.” Darcy complies but also closes her eyes. Pepper prefers velcro cuffs, not leather. Leather’s beautiful and elegant, but they lead lives that may mean that Darcy may have to free herself. She feels a pull on her arms, a gentle stretch at first but settling into a sweet, relaxing burn.

When Darcy opens her eyes, Pepper is looking her over with fondness and pure unabashed desire, and it’s the single most gratifying image Darcy has ever been witness to. “My beautiful, good girl, would you like to know the rest of your parameters?” Darcy nods, “No holding back and I say when you are done.” Pepper carefully folds back the rest of Darcy’s dress, exposing her bare cunt to the air at the edge of the bed. She places her thumbs right on top of her folds, not brushing them open, but waiting, “What would you like me to start with?”

Darcy’s brain goes off in a million directions, even with her guidelines there’s a lot that can happen here. But if this is going to be something involved, she doesn’t want distractions. She wants Pepper. “No toys, mouth and fingers, start gentle at least?” Darcy crumbles a bit, wishing she could hid her eyes behind a hand.

“Not even…” Pepper trails off with a pointed look to the dresser.

But being fucked by a fake dick isn’t what Darcy wants, she likes the warmth of real skin and Pepper burns just a bit brightly now. “No,” Pepper’s finger move, opening her up almost absently, “And can I stay tonight? With you?” Darcy pushes the words out rapidly. She’s stayed before, in the bed but almost always on nights when Tony was included in their games. But mostly it’s in a guest room or her own room when they are done. She’s a pet, a plaything, not a permanent fixture.

“Hmmm,” Pepper murmurs, “Well, I suppose it would be rude to cause you not to walk right and then make you leave. All right. You just let me know if what you want changes.”

Peppers head sinks from her line of vision. Pepper’s gone to her knees for Darcy, and brushes her tongue widely against Darcy’s pussy. Darcy’s in so much trouble, and she knows it. She’s been on edge the entire night, waiting for this moment and it’s almost enough send it right over as it is. It’s not that easy of course, and while Pepper keeps her touch light, it’s direct.

“Oh shit,” Darcy tenses as she comes, an easy almost featherweight orgasm. And then she has to kick her legs out because Pepper stops being gentle. Pepper pushes her legs back and out of her way, and there’s no time for a true release, because she’s building right back up again. Two fingers sink into her cunt and curl up. Darcy got a look at Pepper’s manicure before they left — she’d been expecting this for sure, short gentle nails. In a really bitching bordeaux color and holy hell, this is not the time to be thinking of Pepper Potts choice in nail polish.

Pepper has an almost inhuman drive and focus that serves her well in most areas of her life, but it’s the little murmurs against Darcy’s cunt that send her falling again. She here, “Come on sweet girl, keep up,” and “Just relax,” and Darcy decides that keeping count is in no ones best interest tonight. Still, even Pepper can’t keep it up forever, and when she moves her mouth away Darcy whimpers at the sudden chill, the realization how sensitive she’s become. 

But the woman’s fingers don’t stop, and a third joins in, opening her up even more. Sweat and spit and slick line her thighs, and she curls her toes, and it’s too much now. Far too much when Pepper’s thumb circles on her clit, not giving relief, no quarter given, and Darcy squirms and tries to get away, pulling on the rope, moving her legs. There’s a strange pressure building, different from the familiar thrill of orgasm, and she feels helpless against it. Darcy’s fucking pelvis is worn out, her entire body is about ready so shake apart and she thinks the one crying is her, begging to stop, pleading to stop.

“Hey, hey, come on,” Pepper says with ragged care and a deep lust, “one more for me, one more, just let go and it’ll all be over.”

She should trust Pepper, Pepper won’t let her do wrong. Pepper wrings one last orgasm from her body, and Darcy — well today is full of new things for her. A public display, Pepper kneeling for her, and god, she’s gushing. Pepper laughs, clear and bright, and Darcy wants to see her, not just hear the smacking sound of her lips. “A good night, I think, for both of us, Darcy.”

“What do you want?” Darcy asks. Pepper’s moved away from her, she can no longer feel the heat of the woman’s body between her legs, “You must be, ma’am you must need…” 

Pepper laughs again, “ I do, pet.” The bed sags briefly under the new weight, and Pepper climbs over her, knees on either side of her head. Pepper’s shed her dress, still wearing her bra, but not her panties, and it wouldn’t matter if she were naked. She wears naked the same way she wears her tailored dresses, without vulnerability and like armor. “I think you know what to do?”

Darcy does, and she takes in the taste of Pepper on her tongue, and this is far more of Pepper riding her mouth than her having any sense of control. She zeros in on the woman’s clit, and Pepper is drenched wet, and her whole body begins to flush and the sheets move and crumple under her hands. Her hair escapes, frames her face, and her chest lift, her head tilts back and she sighs as she comes.

It’s a few minutes later, after Pepper’s cleaned her off and uncuffs her, Pepper kisses the back of her right shoulder, gently rubbing the ache out of the other. “May I still stay with you tonight?”

Pepper tucks a piece of hair behind Darcy’s ear, “Of course. Keep me warm?”

“You don’t need any help with that,” Darcy rolls her eyes, and Pepper rolls her over with a grin and a shriek, and keeps them both warm.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to bluroux for doing the beta work on this story. All remaining mistakes are my own and probably plentiful.
> 
> This was totally meant for Femslash February, but I am a complete slacker. And the girl-love should be year-round, right?
> 
> You can find me anytime at my [ tumblr](http://twistedingenue.tumblr.com).


End file.
